


Adults

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Marge aches for her children after they leave.





	Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Simpsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Marge manages to keep everything else mostly spotless as Santa’s Little Helper and Snowball shed and hack up hairballs. Homer leaves the couch as his personal pigsty, though Santa’s Little Helper laps up the worst crumbs and beer spills from him, 

Dusting and vacuuming keep the children's room clean enough. 

Bart leaves behind his toys, because they've no place in the dorms, but he refuses to dump them. Lisa takes everything except for the carpet. Maggie sneaks her collection of pacifiers.

She aches for their antics. She's desperate for the extra chaos. She wants her children, but they're adults now.


End file.
